De como Albus Severus Potter dejo de ser Albus Severus
by Nox BadWolf
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy esta en desacuerdo con todo y no duda en expresarlo. Albus solo lo esta con una cosa: Su nombre. Y si no quiere arrepentirse luego, lo mejor es solucionar eso ahora, cuando las simples bromas no son suficientes y con la ayuda de su mejor amigo. Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Banda escogida: Epica.


Hallo :) Primero, esto es un one-shot, pero creo que continuare y finalizare la historia con otro. No tengo ni idea de como me las arregle para crear algo de humor con Epica como base, pero bueno esto fue lo que salio y espero que les guste, yo por mi parte presumiré de que voy a verlos en concierto este mes (Te amo Mark!) Como sea, eso es todo.

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Harry Potter no me pertenece, asi como tampoco lo hace la dulce y asombrosa voz de Simone Simons. Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling y nadie podra cambiar ese hecho.

**Aviso:** _Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**Banda:_ Epica - _**Simone Simons, Mark Jansen, Coen Janssen, Isaac Delahaye, Ariën van Weesenbeek, Rob van der Loo. Simone y Mark son los autores de la mayoría de las letras, así que el crédito va para ellos.

* * *

**De como Albus Severus Potter dejo de ser Albus Severus. O Scorpica!**

**Primera parte**

— Si no le bajas al volumen, te retirare mi promesa de regalarte un iPod para tu cumpleaños.

Scorpius se limita a mirarme de reojo y a encogerse ligeramente de hombros antes de regresar a su lectura.

_**— Primo somniare videbamur, deinde veritas se praecipitavit**__.(1)_

Realmente a estas alturas ya no debería molestarme en preguntar, pero no puedo evitar hacer evidente mi ignorancia. Y menos cuando lo hace a propósito, porque el que yo le escuchara aun cuando estoy a punto de quedarme sordo, quiere decir que él quería que yo le escuchara. Es estresante como el imbécil tiene esa capacidad para hacerme actuar justo como él quiere la mayor parte del tiempo y yo ni siquiera lo note.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto porque evidentemente eso era lo que él quería que preguntara. Y quiero saber qué demonios dijo.

Él dice "pausa" y la música llena de violines histéricos y una batería insistente cesa, dejándome con un zumbido en el oído. Scorpius suspira dramáticamente y con un gesto igual de dramático separa la página del libro en la que va y lo deja de lado para mirarme.

— Lo estoy sacando de contexto, pero quiere decir algo así como que en primer lugar creía que estaba soñando pero entonces llega la realidad, es decir tú, y me lanza de nuevo a esta entrañable habitación. Por supuesto estoy ignorando olímpicamente el hermoso y poético contexto de la maravillosa obra en la que está la frase para aplicarla a — hace un gesto vago con las manos que es suficientemente claro como para ver que me abarca despectivamente — bueno, tú y las mazmorras de Slytherin.

Lo había entendido, de verdad. Pero no veía la necesidad en recurrir a una comparación con un sueño para insultarme. En mis sueños la situación desde luego no es así y no se lo echo en cara a Scorpius, además de que yo usualmente no sueño despierto. Punto a mi favor.

Así que si esperaba que dijera "oh, Scorpius, tus divagaciones son tan inspiradoras que creo que fingiré ser un elfo doméstico y arreglare tu parte de la habitación" estaba muy equivocado. De modo que solamente alzo una ceja (cosa que él podía hacer individualmente con las dos cejas, de verdad que es frustrante que sea mejor hasta en eso) y voy a por mi libro de Adivinación, porque al menos los Centauros nos referían a algunas fuentes teóricas consideradas como confiables en el contexto de la adivinación. No es como si las tomara enserio igualmente.

Me quito la corbata verde lanzándola a cualquier lugar e intentando no verme ridículo (cosa en la que seguramente fracasé porque demoré mucho desatándola), junto con los zapatos y los calcetines que lanzo a la cara de mi compañero de habitación. Acierto con mi puntería de cazador, pero el atrapa la que iba a chocar contra su cara con sus malditos reflejos de buscador.

Me sonríe antes de regresármela, pero yo la esquivo.

— Potter, sal ahora mismo de debajo de tu cama.

Si, la había esquivado lanzándome al otro lado de la cama, pero no estoy debajo de ella. Además la alfombra es más acolchonada que mi mismo colchón. Irónico.

— No estoy debajo de mi cama y así puedo estudiar en paz.

Casi puedo ver como se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

— Tu problema Potter, yo solo quiero que recuerdes que soy asquerosamente rico y puedo comprarme un iPod cuando se me venga en gana… y si hubieras estudiado latín tal como te lo sugerí en tercero, no habrías tenido que preguntarme algo tan obvio. Loki.

Y tras su última palabra la música vuelve a retumbar en la habitación como si no hubiera un mañana, de modo que me veo obligado a hacer un hechizo silenciador a mí alrededor, como seguramente lo habrán hecho todos los chicos de los dormitorios de Slytherin. De la mitología muggle, Loki es su personaje favorito y por lo tanto palabra clave de inicio de reproducción, "Estudios muggles" es una materia obligatoria desde el año 2000 a partir de cuarto año y el sabe aprovecharla. Debo hacer ese hechizo solo porque la sala común tiene hechizos aislantes de ruido desde hace dos años cuando Scorpius descubrió mi iPod. Al principio era interesante, porque todo lo que hacía era romperse los oídos todo el día y a nadie le importaba. Además mantenía su boca cerrada. Pero luego me regalaron los parlantes y nunca he querido devolver un regalo con tanta insistencia.

Obviamente no pude. Por algún motivo, esos parlantes no entraban en la "lista general de objetos tecnológicos muggles compatibles con la magia de Hogwarts que a pesar de no tener electricidad, no se descargaran nunca", que se había aprobado en el 2009, el año en el que la directora vio más allá de su hocico de gato y decidió avanzar hacia un mundo mejor en el que podíamos tener un simulador mágico y superar a Drumstrang en genialidad (Vale, ese año yo era apenas un crio recién destetado, pero ese evento hace parte de la historia de la escuela; creo que lo primero en introducirse fue la primera versión de un iPod y una Play 2) claro que mi padre estuviera en el consejo de padres y apoyara este cambio resulto ser un factor determinante. Actualmente en la sala de los trofeos se encuentran algunas de esas reliquias tecnológicas del primer año de Hogwarts en la edad moderna.

Eso de tener baterías infinitas podía ser una ventaja enorme en el exterior, para los muggles podía ser un sueño húmedo tecnológico, para sortilegios Weasley representaría superar la fortuna Malfoy, para Rose — aunque no lo aprovechaba — quería decir que podría alisarse el cabello sin importar las circunstancias; pero para nosotros era el maldito infierno. Mi tío George (un aficionado a las tiendas Apple que disfrutaba pensado que nos daba el mejor regalo de nuestras vidas cuando nos enviaba algo con una manzana por logo, como si no fuera dueño de una tienda de bromas) había modificado los parlantes especialmente para que funcionaran en las mazmorras de Hogwarts.

Y en algún momento entre que los recibiera y decidiera que lo mejor era quemarlos o tirarlos desde mi escoba, Scorpius los hechizo con unos doscientos encantamientos de seguridad y cincuenta maleficios para quien intentara sacarlo de su altar.

Incluyéndome.

No sé si mejor parte es en la que todos me culpan a mí por ser el legítimo dueño de los objetos infernales y no poder ejercer control sobre ellos, en la que Scorpius domestica mis regalos como si fueran pitbulls y yo un trozo de carne lista para maldecir, o en la que aíslan las habitaciones de los chicos para desentenderse del asunto y dejarnos a merced del chico de cabello platino al que no pueden atrapar ni castigar por ningún medio porque 1. Se sabe todas las reglas del colegio, lo que quiere decir que 2. Nunca las incumple o encuentra la manera de retorcerlas lo suficiente, porque 3. Es bastante listo y va a la par con Rose en todas las materias, superándola en adivinación (eso no tiene nada que ver con inteligencia, sino con una maravillosa actuación de ejemplar respeto con los centauros) y por debajo de ella en Artimancia. Pero lo que importa es que 4. No le pueden acusar de nada académicamente porque además 5. Conoce hechizos y encantamientos que nadie más (nadie que no busque exhaustivamente en la biblioteca, que somos todos) sabe, por lo que puede eludir efectivamente cualquier revisión, y en caso de que esta falle puede recurrir al punto 1 de esta lista. De modo que 6. O somos más listos que él, o nos aguantamos.

Creo que no hace falta decir que preferimos limitarnos a hacer hechizos de silencio o de protección. En cierto modo puede que Scorpius salve nuestras vidas, porque estamos entrenados desde hace un año a mantener efectivamente la cordura, a protegernos y a esquivar hechizos experimentales. No todos contarán con esa ventaja después de la escuela. Podría ser auror.

Y básicamente es por lo que nunca puedo quitar mis ojos de Scorpius Malfoy. Prevención e instinto de supervivencia.

Obviamente estoy obligado.

Pero lo que verdaderamente me parece increíble respecto a mi compañero de habitación es que pueda llegar a concentrarse y a trabajar verdaderamente bien aun cuando los oídos deberían estar sangrándole.

De hecho tenemos otro compañero de habitación, Bastian Andersen, pero ha decidido usar su parte con el único propósito de dormir una de cada tres noches. Sus razones son comprensibles y nadie se queja. Lo único con ello es que si no fuese porque compartimos clases, empezaría a olvidar como es su rostro, aunque pensándolo bien, sinceramente no me molestaría.

Cuando el hechizo que me protege de quedarme sordo empieza a debilitarse, decido dejar de lado el libro de Adivinación, después de todo ¿Por qué habría de molestarme en siquiera intentar tener una nota positiva en una materia que no es requisito para ninguna carrera importante?

Estamos a una semana de los TIMOS y si bien me siento nervioso, tengo confianza en que no reprobaré ninguna materia. Al menos no con Troll.

Me decido por reforzar mi punto útil más débil: pociones. Por la mañana he traído todo desde la biblioteca enfocándome en obtener cuantos libros pudiera de esta materia, así que para eso estaban. Siete libros. Lamentablemente todos tenían más de una copia en la biblioteca, de modo que no le estaba quitando la oportunidad de estudiar a nadie, lo cual era lamentable. Aunque si teníamos en cuenta de que eramos cerca de 50 los alumnos que presentábamos el TIMOS ese año y no había más de cuatro copias por libro, tal vez alguien lo pasaría mal. Y aunque no tenía manera de saber quién (por favor que sean los lentos Hufflepuff, o que algún Ravencrawl se quede sin la ventaja extra del estudio previo) el pensamiento me dio un poco de ánimo real para una sesión de estudio masoquista de… tres horas. Hasta que la cena me devolviera el alma al cuerpo.

Tomo el primer libro, pero Scorpius me interrumpe.

— ¿Es todo lo que estudiaras de Adivinación, Potter? — inquiere sin siquiera levantar la vista de "Transfiguración avanzada tomo V".

— Así es — confirmo.

— Yo ni siquiera me moleste en estudiar Adivinación. Es una pérdida de tiempo y lo sabes, solo tienes que recordar lo que divagaba el medio-caballo en clase y _voila_. Además _**¿tiene sentido aprender o olvidaremos todo**_? (2) Ya sabes, un obliviate por aquí y otro por allá…

— Para eso es el libro, para recordar — le rebato ignorando deliberadamente la posibilidad de que alguien fuera capaz de _obliviatarnos_.

Él se rie despectivamente aun sin mirarme y murmurando algo que sonó como "ayuda para recordar, magos ordinarios". De repente deja el libro de lado y ordena al iPod pausarse.

— Mira Al ¿ves lo que estamos haciendo? — inquiere alzando una ceja. Me siento en mi cama.

— Estudiando.

Scorpius bufa y sacude enérgicamente cabeza en negación.

— No, no me refiero eso. Sabes que _**nadie lo conoce todo, nos enfocamos en cosas insignificantes**_— se levanta lanzando el libro que tenía en sus manos contra la cama y empieza a caminar por la habitación — ¿Qué es lo que realmente importa? Quiero decir, _**el objetivo de la vida es hacer algo importante. Y buscamos por ese algo. Que es algo que no existe.**__ (3)_

No tengo idea de a. por qué me estaba diciendo eso b. a donde quería llegar y c. de donde había sacado ese tipo de pensamiento.

Ladeo la cabeza animándole a continuar. Vuelve a bufar. De algún modo se las arregla para lucir elegante cuando bufaba despectivamente, es completamente irritante.

— Me refiero a los TIMOS. Te preparan para el EXTASIS y así tu cumples y cumples con lo que esta escuela y por ende los parámetros de la sociedad te impongan, porque después de salir con nuestras notas altas esperaran que escojas que estudiar y te presentes. Y tú vas a querer hacer algo que te haga resaltar, sobresalir de entre los demás, y puede que lo logres. Pero aun después de presentar tus exámenes pretendiendo que lo conoces todo, mostrando orgulloso tus notas a los demás y logres tu objetivo, este no existe plenamente. Porque cuando llegues a ese punto, miraras hacia atrás y recordaras esta conversación, me darás la razón y querrás hacer las cosas de un modo diferente. Y entonces tú yo _**nos arrepentiremos. Simplemente no podemos conseguir lo que deseamos ¿pero cómo vamos a saber qué es lo que deseamos?**__ (4)_

Apenas si había respirado durante su confuso monologo, y parecía esperar una respuesta de mi parte. A mí solo se me habría ocurrido decir (aparte de "¿Qué?) "Pero es que así debe ser ¿o no?" pero hasta yo podía darme cuenta que esa respuesta solo daría pie a una larga charla ideológica o a una simple mirada de desprecio. No me entusiasma ninguna de las opciones.

— De acuerdo. Pero tampoco tú puedes hacer nada para cambiar el curso de la vida. Eres listo, pero no todopoderoso, Scorp.

Él se deja caer sobre la alfombra y se cubre la cara con las manos. Se ve frustrado.

— Lo sé ¿Por qué crees que también estoy estudiando como un idiota cualquiera?

Pues en eso llevaba razón. Le lancé uno de los cientos de chocolates que hay en nuestra habitación, intentando no pensar mucho en ese "cualquiera"; y él se lo come inmediatamente.

— ¿de dónde sacaste toda esa mierda existencialista Scorp? — no puedo abstenerme de preguntar.

De seguro no fue de la radio o de las canciones que tengo en mi iPod, allí todo es bastante normal. Tal vez esa clase de filosofía en estudios muggles… O tal vez solo está pasando por una extraña fase, tenemos quince, esas cosas pasan. A mí me dan ganas de follarme a cualquier chica rubia que se me pase por el frente. Tal vez el necesita hacer una bomba atómica o algo así, pero como lógicamente no puede si no quiere perder el apellido Malfoy, se contenta con pensamientos extraños y difíciles de seguir. Eso debe ser.

— Eres un gilipollas, Potter.

Ya era inmune a esos insultos planos, eran los inteligentes los que me irritaban. Y como parece que en realidad esa pregunta merecía la muerte, regreso a estudiar pociones. Definitivamente si miro hacia atrás y me arrepiento de algo en mi vida, es de no haber mordido, llorado y gritado lo suficiente cuando me pusieron por nombre Albus Severus. Y en realidad lo único que cambiaría en mi vida era culpa de mi padre, así que no entendía del todo a Scorpius. Aunque tampoco dejaba de hacerlo limitadamente.

-0-0-0-

La semana de los TIMOS, Scorpius tuvo dos castigos leves, recibió un vociferador, fue sometido a un interrogatorio bajo _veritaserum_ para niños y no escucho música por tres días seguidos. Fue cinco veces más de lo que yo recibí aun cuando yo participe en la mitad de las razones.

Si bien lo cierto es que un hipogrifo se había vuelto loco y había pateado a la mitad de los Gryffindor de tercer año, explotaron las cenas de todo el cuerpo docente (en días aleatorios para cada uno), las plumas de los que presentaban el EXTASIS en Historia de la Magia desaparecieron a la mitad del examen, Hagrid dicto clases siendo pelirrojo, las bolas de cristal de Trelawney mostraron seis escenarios diferentes de apocalipsis y de alguna manera llego Lord Voldemort a un desayuno para comer en la mesa de Hufflepuff; no tenían mas que conjeturas respecto a quien había sido.

Hagrid creía que los gemelos Weasley habían vuelto. O que el hijo de George, Fred, se había duplicado a sí mismo. Pero para por lo menos la mitad de los acontecimientos acusaron a Scorpius; quien también había replicado un antídoto para el _veritaserum_ que guardaba debajo de la cama de Bastian.

Obviamente no confesó. A mí también me interrogaron pero sin _veritaserum_, lógicamente no dije que todo había sido efectivamente culpa de Scorpius y que yo le había ayudado a transformar a la adorable Ana Henderson en Lord Voldemort, a averiguar cuál era el umbral de incomodidad máxima de sonidos agudos para un hipogrifo (su sistema auditivo es similar al de los perros), y a escoger cual profesor tenía el turno del día para un baño de comida. Pero de alguna manera su padre se enteró y por suerte estudiábamos en la habitación cuando llego el vociferador. Como no había culpables, le hicieron limpiar las aulas de pociones y ser asistente de Hagrid por dos tardes.

— ¿Ya estas feliz? — le pregunto la noche en la que finalizan las pruebas.

— Estoy agotado.

— Pero ya expresaste tus inconformidades con la escuela, eso es algo bueno — o espero que lo sea.

Scorpius parece meditar su respuesta un rato.

— La verdad es que lo que más me satisface es no dejar rastro de sabor en el antídoto ¿recuerdas la cerveza de mantequilla con la que brindamos?

No entiendo lo que quiere decir por un momento. Obviamente después lanzo mis manos a su cuello.

— ¡Me drogaste! Eres un imbécil, ¡Yo te ayude y tu…! ¡te voy a…!

— Espera Al — Al, en esas ocasiones es cuando se le ocurre decirme "Al" — creía que lo que te drogaba para confesar era el _veritaserum_. En teoría evite que te drogaran.

— ¡Sin mi consentimiento!

— Esa era la idea, idiota.

Claro que esa era la idea, por eso no confesé y no estaba nervioso. Ahora que lo pienso, ese té me supo un poco extraño. Me suministraron pociones dos veces sin que me diera cuenta. Tal vez debería reconsiderar eso de ser auror…

Me dejo caer de espaldas.

— Y así es como gracias a mí, continuas con inmunidad a pesar de todo.

— Y será de ese modo por mucho más tiempo cuando encuentren las pruebas que le implante a Fred Weasley y su amiguito.

Mierda. Mi primo está en problemas por mi culpa.

Y se siente tan bien.

No puedo evitar carcajearme hasta que me da dolor de estómago. Si me detengo a pensarlo, puede que sea un efecto secundario de ingerir dos pociones completamente contrarias. Pero no me importa, es la última semana del quinto año y ya no tengo ese montón de presión por los exámenes, se siente tan liberador.

— ¿Al? — apenas si escucho la voz de Scorpius acercándose a mí — Joder. Iré por una poción desintoxicante. No te muevas… aunque no creo que puedas.

¿Moverse? Ni siquiera recuerdo como se hace eso. Mi último pensamiento es que por suerte donde he caído ha sido en mi propia cama.

-0-

— Antes que nada, quiero que sepas lo increíblemente bueno que soy en esto.

Parpadeo una vez más antes de darme cuenta de que Scorpius veía que despertaba y se dirige a mí. Me siento terrible.

— ¿Cómo enfermero?

Rueda los ojos y me acerca algo para beber. Sabe realmente delicioso.

Luego me dan arcadas y el automáticamente me acerca un balde donde vomitar. Fue tan rápida la forma en la que hizo todo que obviamente lo tenía planeado.

Vomito sin parar hasta que no tengo nada más por vomitar. Cuando Scorpius me acerca de nuevo algo que beber, lo miro con recelo. Él se encoje de hombros y deja de lado el vaso.

— No. En pociones y medimagia. Aunque pensándolo bien, soy bueno en todo. Estabas intoxicado, mi culpa, pero ya lo solucione. Es una suerte que es fin de semana y nadie notara tu ausencia.

— ¿no puedo simplemente ir a la enfermería? Me siento fatal. — la cabeza me da vueltas y el estómago se me revuelve.

— Asumiré que esa pregunta estúpida es un efecto colateral de la intoxicación, y que eres plenamente consciente de que en la enfermería determinarían la causa de tu malestar, y por ende nos atraparían en cuanto al antídoto del _veritaserum_. Ergo por todo lo demás.

Se levanta y se alisa la túnica. Luego se para frente al espejo y se alisa la corbata.

— El vaso solo contiene agua con un saborizante vitamínico. Allí tienes el libro muggle de humor que traías en el baúl, pésimo gusto por cierto, Potter. Si necesitas vomitar de nuevo el balde está al lado de tu cama. Si a Bastian se le ocurre aparecer, dile que desayunaste en exceso al sentirte libre de estrés. El control de voz del iPod está activado y… tu hermana manda a decir que eres un idiota por dormir tanto.

Y después de soltar ese discurso de madre casi preocupada se gira para irse de la habitación.

— ¿A dónde vas Scorp? — tal vez a la biblioteca a estudiar sin razón alguna, junto con mi prima, pero por algún motivo quiero saber si de verdad haría algo así.

— Dentro de mi mente, por _**no hay lugar para que ninguna otra mente interfiera, para captar el significado de todo. Para superar mis límites.**__ (5) _Oh, como me encantaría exteriorizarme a mí mismo en vez de solamente limitarme a hacer planes mientras los observo a todos en el gran comedor.

— Tráeme algo de comer. —le pido antes de que salga y rezando a Merlín porque nunca exista un lugar así fuera de Scorpius mismo.

Antes de salir asiente.

-0-0-0-

— He tenido una epifanía — le anuncio cuando pone un plato sobre mi cama — no me mires así, se lo que significa la palabra.

— Ya. Claro. ¿y de que va tu epifanía?

Puedo quedar como un estúpido, pero era en lo único que podía pensar cuando acabe ese libro y no tuve más que hacer. El ponerme de pie no era una posibilidad.

— Tienes razón. No quiero limitarme a seguir con todo como se supone que debería ser. Quiero hacer algo por y para mí mismo. Y solo hay una cosa que odio de mi vida lo suficiente como para querer cambiarla.

Había alzado una ceja en un gesto de un poco sorpresa y un poco interés. No dice nada así que continúo.

— Quiero cambiar mi nombre. No me importa en honor de que anciano o héroe me lo pusieron. No me importa a quien pueda enojar, o que recibiré a cambio. Será algo completamente mío porque este lo odio y quiero cambiarlo. Punto.

Su sonrisa es radiante, una de esas que solo muestra una vez al año y no puede evitar contagiarme.

— Bien, parece que ya tengo algo que hacer en el verano.

* * *

**Segunda parte**

Nos tomó más de la primera mitad del verano hacer toda la investigación necesaria: donde queda el archivo de magos, el registro nacional del Reino Unido, como acceder y hackear las bases de datos de los registros muggles, ver que funcionarios nos eran más convenientes para poder chantajearlos, que nombre quería ponerme, agendar que días estábamos los disponibles y nuestros padres ocupados, identificar mis historiales médicos y de todo tipo para poder cambiarlos, ver cuándo podrían coincidir todos los factores que nos resultarían convenientes y conseguir dos pares de varitas sin registrar y que nos fueran útiles.

Para cuando ya había pasado la celebración del cumpleaños de mi padre (una ocasión en la que cada año tenemos chocolates, tazas, sacos de lana, y regalos nuevos como si fuera navidad) tuvimos todo listo. Solo restaba esperar al día indicado… y ensayar el plan.

— ¿Por qué una cumbre en pleno verano, mamá? — Estaba preguntando Lily.

Ella no tenía ni idea de cómo agradecía yo esa cumbre en pleno verano.

— Porque es necesario actualizar las leyes de seguridad y comercio internacionales. Además podría haber un tratado con los países de Sudamérica y eso facilitaría el trámite para ir allí de vacaciones.

Eso pareció bastar para Lily que se encogió de hombros y empezó a decir algo que sonaba como "Panamá, quiero ir a Panamá y a Cartagena". Yo también quería ir, pero me importaba más que mi madre se fuera para dejarnos con la abuela Molly que solo parecía notarnos (cuando no tejía horribles sacos de lana con letras) para señalarnos lo delgados que estábamos. Era una suerte que esa cumbre se llevara a cabo en Helsinki y el Jefe de Aurores junto con el de Finanzas y muchos más fueran vitales.

— Iré con Scorp, al parecer quiere una opinión sobre que aparato reproductor de música comprarse para sí mismo y no depender de los míos.

— Claro cariño. — dijo mamá dándome un beso en la frente y otro a Lily. James estaba con Rose en algún lado — cuida a la abuela, Lily. Y deséenme suerte para que este partido no me haga dormir como el último.

En ese momento la abuela Molly se giró hacia nosotros.

— No hay problema, Ginny. Yo los cuido.

— Adiós mamá. — le respondió ella.

— ¡Suerte! — dijimos Lily y o al mismo tiempo mientras mamá desaparecía entre las llamas verdes.

Ahora Lily me mira con sospecha, pero luego se da la vuelta y sale disparada a su habitación.

— ¡A Malfoy Manor! — grito ansiosamente al entrar en la chimenea.

Scorpius ya me esperaba.

— Dos minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos tarde, Potter.

— No podía apresurar las cosas sin parecer sospechoso.

— ¿no puedes simplemente regalarle una tarjeta de crédito a tu madre? Así no tienes que esperar lo inevitable.

Pues si yo hiciera eso con mi madre, seria vigilado todo el día, o llevado de compras con el único fin de cargar las bolsas cual elfo domestico.

— No. Y déjalo así, no tenemos tiempo. Vamos.

Scorpius se sitúa junto a mí en la chimenea y gritamos al mismo tiempo:

— ¡Al Caldero Chorreante!

-0-

Nadie se extraña al vernos salir a la Londres muggle. Era parte del plan: acostumbrar a los magos del callejón Diagon a vernos salir regularmente al mundo muggle, con el fin de que no sospecharan en la única ocasión en la que esa salida importaría. Ahora mismo. Aunque claro, había disfrutado de esas salidas también.

Después de aparecernos un par de veces (cortesía de Ted y los veinte galeones que habíamos invertido en el) llegamos al registro nacional, donde nos ocultamos en un callejón cercano y nos cubrimos a duras penas con la capa de invisibilidad.

Pasamos los niveles básicos de seguridad hasta llegar al registro, donde señora Tyler está casi dormida (como siempre a esa hora) y la puerta que da al archivo está a punto de pasar por una inspección rutinaria de vigilancia. El hombre de seguridad abre la puerta y echa un vistazo. En ese instante susurro _nox_ y entramos rápidamente. El hombre debió creer que era una falla en la electricidad, se encoge de hombros y se va dejándonos encerados luego de que yo digo _lumos_.

Encontramos rápidamente mi registro y lo cambiamos mágicamente. Hacemos una copia y nos acercamos al ordenador de la red interna del registro para cambiar solo el nombre, dejando el resto de la información. Hacemos un hechizo vinculante para que ocurra lo mismo en las demás bases de datos muggles y registros archivados en papel.

Nos toma poco más de una hora de modo que solo tenemos que esperar un poco más para que el vigilante vuelva de su ronda. Con el mismo truco salimos al tiempo que el hombre murmura algo como "esta puerta tiene un mal contacto, debo notificarlo"

Ted nos espera de nuevo a la salida del archivo y no hay problema en que nos deje en la cabina situada al lado de la que lleva al ministerio, que es la que conduce al registro mágico de Inglaterra. Esperamos media hora durante la cual cambiamos la varita — no podíamos hacer nada con las nuestras, ni dos tareas con la misma para no dejar rastros — y tomo una poción _multijugos_.

Rowan Tudge. Archivista. Ex – Hufflepuff. Adicto a la cafeína. Miope. Fanático de los chalecos de lana. Lector empedernido, que se encuentra en la actualidad enganchado a una saga de fantasía épica muggle.

Entro junto con Scorpius — que está oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad — a la cabina y empezamos a bajar. Rowan es tímido, pero tiene la ventaja de que no podría matar una mosca y su aspecto evidencia ese hecho. De modo que solo le hacen revisión de varita y seguridad una de cada tres veces.

Y esta es una de esas dos veces en las que lo dejan pasar sin mayor problema. Era uno de los grandes y realmente pocos "¿Y si?" que habíamos dejado al destino en el plan.

— ¿no te habías marchado hace diez minutos? — le pregunta el mago de seguridad que se supondría debe requisarlo.

La ropa de Rowan era prácticamente igual todos los días. Lo vimos salir diez minutos atrás con un chaleco azul con rombos verdes (viste muggle fuera del archivo porque es hijo de muggles y vive en un sector muggle), camisa blanca y pantalones negros de siempre. La única diferencia es que el chaleco que teníamos preparado tiene rombos morados en vez de verdes. Pero el vigilante no lo nota, igual, está viéndome… viéndolo a los ojos a través de las gafas idénticas que conseguimos.

— Sí, pero olvide el libro y no sé dónde lo deje.

El hombre alza una ceja, aunque mi imitación ha sido magistral (ventajas de practicar durante toda una semana) supongo que no debe evitar extrañarse, ya que Rowan salió con la mochila en la que lleva su termo y sus libros. Otro elemento del cual tenemos una imitación.

— Como quieras, pero no tardes demasiado. Seguro que tu madre te está esperando.

Rowan visita a su madre en el hospital todos los días. De hecho, supongo que esta con ella en este momento.

Asiento nerviosamente y cuando me alejo saco disimuladamente el mapa que hemos logrado hacer Scorp y yo del registro mágico. Esto gracias a Rowan también. Todos sus libros de esa saga tienen un hechizo localizador que imita a un GPS muggle, pero es completamente compatible con lugares mágicos. Y realmente estoy agradecido con el autor de esa saga, porque debe ser realmente buena si Rowan no se aleja de sus libros en ningún momento.

El mapa me indica que debo bajar dos pisos más, girar a la derecha una vez y llegar al fondo del pasillo para entrar a los archivos del registro. Así que lo hago con la seguridad de que Scorpius me está siguiendo bajo la capa.

Esta vez es mucho más difícil que un simple _Nox_. Cuando empezamos con los hechizos de desbloqueo, la alarma comienza a sonar.

Oigo que Scorp dice algo como "joder" y también maldigo al oír pasos apurados acercarse. Tengo tantos nervios, que no recuerdo que me veo como Rowan y no como Albus. Casi me abro paso debajo de la capa para ocultarme, pero Scorpius me aleja de un empujón diciendo "Rowan, eres como ese imbécil. Ahora actúa"

El vigilante reduce el paso pero el ruido sigue siendo atronador.

— Para cuando abra la puerta para verificar, entraré. No hagas nada demasiado estúpido. — me indica, pero las piernas de Rowan están a punto de ceder.

_**— ¿Puedo arrepentirme?**_

_**— ¿estarás allí? **__(6) _— se limita a preguntar obviando mi ataque de pánico.

Pero asiento. Como siempre.

El hombre llega y me sonríe meneando la cabeza al ver a Rowan avergonzado.

— Es un excelente sitio para dejar un libro, Tudge. Te aseguro que ahora mismo son las hojas con letras más interesantes que hay en esa sala gigante llena de hojas con letras — asiento como dándole la razón — la próxima vez que intentes ingresar aquí, asegúrate de no hacerlo fuera de tu horario.

Al terminar de hablar, ha desactivado los hechizos de seguridad y abierto la puerta. Scorpius ya debe estar adentro.

Esa alarma debe ser lo mejor que me ha podido suceder el día de hoy. Gracias, Morgana.

Scorpius ya ha encontrado mi registro cuando termino de agradecerle apropiadamente al mago de seguridad. Pero ahora que está todo listo y solo hace falta el hechizo vinculante y una pequeña gota de sangre, no me siento tan seguro.

Muerdo mis labios con dientes extraños y me doy cuenta de que aun debo esperar, así que tengo algo de tiempo para un pequeño ataque de pánico.

— Scorp, no creo que sea capaz de…

— Tienes casi tres minutos para volver a ser tú y cinco para hacer el hechizo. No hay tiempo para dudar. Ya llegamos hasta aquí. Además ¿es lo que realmente quieres hacer? — me mira fijamente y por un momento no sé qué contestar. Luego asiento, porque es lo que en verdad quiero. Porque _**tenemos miedo de todas las cosas que no pudieron ser **__(7)_, y yo no quiero eso para mí con algo que puede ser ahora mismo — bien. Entonces hazlo. Porque **e**_**res libre de vivir tu vida fácilmente sin restriccione**__s (8)._ Porque sé que puedes y si dejas de llamarte _Asombrosamente Stupido_ Potter, serás mi jodido héroe ¿entendido?

Ese fue un buen discurso motivacional, de manera que asiento y me sacudo preparándome, porque sé que ambos tenemos razón.

— De acuerdo, aquí está el hechizo — me pasa la hoja en la que está todo indicado, pero realmente podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados — dame tu mano derecha — me indica.

Se la doy. El la toma y hace un hechizo para aplicar algo como desinfectante mágico en ella. Luego saca el bisturí nuevo y me mira luego de ojear el hechizo _tempus_ que hace con la varita.

— Cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

Me agito y me encojo ligeramente, mi vista mejora y mi cabello cae sobre mis ojos.

— Bien — dice Scorpius tomando mi mano de nuevo — solo necesito que sepas que te ves completamente ridículo con esas ropas.

— Que observación tan original, Malfoy — le devuelvo y siento un pinchazo agudo en mi dedo índice derecho.

Ya está.

— Adelante, Al.

Suspiro, pongo mi dedo sobre la gota de sangre mágica que me sacaron de bebe para este registro, y empiezo a recitar el hechizo de cambio de nombre moviendo mi varita sobre el papel con la mano izquierda.

Lo he hecho un millón de veces así que no me equivoco aun cuando siento una gota de sudor bajar por mi frente "…_mutare nomen meum. mutaturum esse, ut agnosci Albus ego Alan et nunc habetur. Volo ut sit ..."_

Cuando finalmente término, abro los ojos y las letras de mi nombre han cambiado en el registro. Y por lo tanto en todo lo que me pertenece porque ese registro es la base que vinculaba todo a mi nombre. Me pregunto cuanto tardan papá y mamá en enterarse.

— Perfecto — me felicita Scorpius viendo lo mismo que yo por encima de mi hombro — ahora toma — me da la segunda poción _multijugos_ que me trago sin pensar — y el libro que acabas de encontrar. Eres mi jodido héroe.

Y eso último lo dice como si no tuviera importancia, pero no puedo evitar la gran sonrisa que nace en mi rostro.

Después de todo si seré solo yo el que evidentemente ha hecho esto, entonces seré quien reciba todo el crédito, y el castigo. Son buenas razones para ser un héroe, pero no tan buenas como las que realmente me impulsaron a hacerlo. Porque ya no miraré en el futuro hacia atrás arrepintiéndome de no haberlo hecho. Puede que me arrepiente de hacerlo, pero de algún modo, eso sería mejor que vivir con la incertidumbre de una posibilidad y deseo no realizado; además de perfectamente alcanzable como lo son casi todos los deseos.

— Uf, eso ha sido extraño. No me siento diferente, pero aun así es como si un nuevo mundo se abriera ante mis ojos.

— Es porque eso es lo que ha sucedido, Potter. Te curaré ese dedo cuando seas tú de nuevo, ahora, pretende parecer solo un poco menos nervioso. Estas exagerando a Rowan.

Y así lo hago.

Salimos sin ningún problema, sobre todo luego de que Scorp le practique un ligero _obliviate_ junto con una pizca de _confundus_ al hombre que nos ayudó ingenuamente, pero al que le dejamos una taza de café (o Rowan lo hizo) como reconocimiento. Vamos a un callejón a esperar que pase el efecto de la poción _multijugos_ y me pongo de nuevo mi propia ropa.

Tomamos un bus de nuevo al callejón Diagon porque Ted no estaba disponible a esta hora y para cuando volvemos, casi anochece. La próxima semana iremos por el iPod de Scorp y le hare firmar un compromiso respecto al volumen al que reproduzca el aparato junto con la carta de propiedad. Esperaré que subestime los contratos muggles — como suele hacer con las cosas muggles que no implican tecnología de punta — y firme sin leer.

Por el momento acordamos que hablaremos — si nos preguntan — sobre un diseño en particular que es irrompible y por lo que se le puede lanzar a la cabeza de las personas sin dejar de funcionar.

Ahora mismo, todo eso me importa realmente poco.

* * *

**Tercera parte**

Papá llega dos días después.

Durante la cena conversamos sobre cómo le fue y que hicimos.

— Es extraño tener que usar tantos hechizos traductores, pero aun así valió la pena.

— Yo gaste quinientos galeones — informa Lily.

— …el problema es que muchos, y sobre todo representaciones de países como el nuestro, no entienden que en la comunidad _**mágica juntos vamos a ser fuertes. Para desafiar todo lo que nos pueda hacer caer y mantenernos firmes en pie **_(9). Pero a pesar de esa certeza, en quieren tener esa sensación de ser superiores y…

Cuando papá esta así de ensimismado, es muy gracioso, porque puedes decir cualquier cosa y no te presta atención.

— Cuarenta y cinco muggles pintados de azul ¡Todos pensaron que era por una convención de Avatar! Por suerte no nos atraparon porque los policías también estaban pintados de azul — le informa James exagerando un poco lo que sucedió en realidad.

Papa continua levantándose para revisar el correo distraídamente.

— … mucho más que ofrecer. A fin de cuentas ese asunto del comercio le correspondía a Malfoy, pero según él las posibilidades de nuevas pociones gracias al comercio de plantas, que tendríamos que revisar los aurores…

— Cinco mil puntos contra cero ¡el partido más largo de mi vida! El buscador cayó desde cincuenta metros en el aire y la _snitch_ se metió en la boca de un bateador — se nos une mamá.

Nos reímos, todo eso indica que papá necesita vacaciones, las cuales comienzan mañana. Una semana antes de que volvamos a Hogwarts.

— ¿Quién es Alan S. Potter? ¿Por qué nos llega su correspondencia?

Todos se callan al percibir el tono de papá. Por alguna razón, me mira directamente a mí. Claro, son mis mismas iniciales las cuales conservé.

— No es nadie — le respondo demasiado rápido.

— Albus Severus Pott… — no. No es más mi nombre.

— De hecho ahora es Alan Stephen Potter, padre.

Nadie dice nada por un largo tiempo. Los ojos de mamá podrían salirse de sus orbitas y la boca de papá parece no recordar que la mandíbula la puede cerrar.

— Niños — empieza mamá refiriéndose a mis hermanos — a sus habitaciones. Ahora.

Y como buenos Gryffindor, salen en estampida, pero a espiar. No a sus habitaciones. Ruedo los ojos.

Aún sigo siendo Al. Ellos me pueden llamar Al, Scorp puede llamarme Al.

— ¿Qué has hecho? — dice mi padre quitándose las gafas y mirándome intensamente.

— ¿no es evidente?

— Hiciste algo ilegal, Al, además tiraste por la borda el legado de…

— No es ilegal en este país. Además no me gustaba ese nombre. Simplemente ahora tengo uno que me gusta. no veo cual es el problema. El legado de esos héroes de guerra ya están en los libros, las estatuas, las fundaciones y los otros desgraciados niños que tienen el infortunio de ser también nombrados así, aunque por suerte no conozco ninguno. Los recordaré, a Albus y a Severus, pero no cargare con ellos.

Mi madre me mira fijamente.

— ¿no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo, Al?

— Si pudiera, aun no lo haría — contesto desafiante.

Sé que es una semana que pasare castigado cuando veo sus miradas. Pero no me importa estar castigado encerrado en mi habitación sin ningún elemento tecnológico por ese tiempo, a fin de cuentas no van a hacer nada para cambiar mi decisión… ni pueden. De alguna manera soy libre.

_**No me arrepiento de ser libre**__ (10)._

* * *

Canciones y frases usadas:

1. De Illusive Consensus [The Phantom Agony] Epica. La frase en latin es la que aparece realmente en la canción, abajo Scopius la traduce, así que me tomo la libertad de no hacerlo aquí. Hago la suposición de que el chico leyó algo en latin que decía esto, porque esta es mas bien una canción de desamor.

2. De The Phantom Agony [The Phantom Agony] Epica. _Does it make sense to learn or do we forget everything?_

3. De Sensorium [The Phantom Agony] Epica_. No one surveys the whole, focus on things so small. But lifes objective is to make it meaningful . Only searching for this. That which doesnt exist._

4. De Kingdom of Heaven part II [The Quantum Enigma] Epica._ We will regret. We can't get what we wish for._

5. De Strom The Sorrow [Requiem for the indifferent] Epica._ No place for any other's mind to interfere To grasp the meaning of it all, to overcome my limits._

6. De Strom The Sorrow [Requiem for the indifferent] Epica. _Can I repent? Will you be there?_

7. De The Phantom Agony [The Phantom Agony] Epica. _We are afraid of all the things that could not be._

8. De Strom The Sorrow [Requiem for the Indifferent] Epica. _You're free to live your life at ease no more restraints._

9. De Omen (The Ghoulish Malady) [The Quantum Enigma] Epica. _Together we'll be strong. To defy all that can't bring us down. United standing strong_

10. De Unleashed [Desing your Universe] Epica. _I have no regret to be free._

* * *

6.642 palabras de historia segun Word. ¡Lo logré!

Quiero aclarar que le puse Alan a Albus por **Alan Rickman** que interpretó a Severus Snape en las peliculas de Harry Potter; de algún modo me parecio apropiado... y también porque es un lindo nombre. El Stephen es mas bien porque me gusta ese nombre, le sale y vamos a suponer que este Al lee a Stephen King XD

Ademas con semejante nombre, seguro que Al querria algo normal. No es mi intención desmeritar o cambiar al personaje de J. K. pero si yo fuese Albus... bueno, ya escribí mas de 6000 palabras al respecto.

Eso ha sido todo y gracias por leer. Reviews, tomates o pasteles son bien recibidos.

Suerte en el reto y creo que nos vemos luego.

_Nox BadWolf_


End file.
